


What The Angel Wants

by AllThatWeSeeOrSeem



Category: Vintner's Luck - Elizabeth Knox
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatWeSeeOrSeem/pseuds/AllThatWeSeeOrSeem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xas wants Sobran's heart, but believes all the man is willing to give him is his body. Sobran gives Xas his heart, but then wonders if the angel wanted his soul as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Angel Wants

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve read The Vintner’s Luck, but I just watched the movie yesterday (did you know there was a movie?! Because it was news to me!) so this is based more closely on the movie as it is freshest in my mind. Afterwards I naturally had to come and find fan fic, and was so disappointed to discover there wasn’t much of it, so I had to write some.

He has known the angel for years. They have come together for one night every year, and one night only. If Xas is troubled or shocked or even amused by the new lines each successive year brings to Sobran’s face, or the grey strands which have begun to appear in his hair, the angel does not reveal these feelings to Sobran himself. 

This, though, is different. This physical contact with Xas is altogether new and novel. The first time the angel had stepped into Sobran’s space, the man had been taken aback. He may have involuntarily flinched away. It was a farther two years before the angel once more approached Sobran, stepped so close to him, and this time the man held his ground.

The angel’s fingers against his neck are soft and timid, but skillful as they make their way down the buttons on Sobran’s shirt, parting the fabric to lay the man’s chest bare to his gaze. Sobran shivers.

The angel’s passion is unlike the passion Sobran has with his wife. Sobran and Celeste are wild, desperate, and they roll together and tear at each other’s clothing eagerly. Watching his wife mend the fabric in the morning, her head coyly bowed over her work and a small pleased smile on her face, was half the pleasure of it. 

But Xas is different. Xas is gentle, eager but careful, and there is an innocence in his lovemaking that would be impossible for a mortal man. 

Sobran finds himself clutching at the angel’s shoulders, feeling the flex of muscle just beneath the skin. 

“You cannot do this, you are an angel!” He cries.

The angel’s wings are soft and warm and smell as the angel himself smells, of cold and crisp air, of high altitudes and snowy mountain tops. 

“What do you believe we are doing?” is the angel’s reply, and there is no mocking or laughter in his eyes, only curiosity.

Xas steps closer to him, and Sobran realizes they have both been divested of their clothing. The angel’s wings press against his back, soft and ticklish, and they urge Sobran forward against the angel’s body. 

“What do you think we are doing?” the angel asks again, his voice low.

“You want my body.”

“Yes. And?”

The man frowns, “what else is there?”

If the angel’s expression turns sad, disappointed, Sobran does not notice. “Then I will be content with your body, if that is what you will give me.”

Sobran can feel those great wings against his back, moving, stroking down the length of his bare body. 

Then the angel’s hands are on him, clutching at his waist, his thumbs stroking back and forth across his belly. Xas has his face buried in the man’s neck, nosing along his jawline like an affectionate animal or a tired child. But of course the angel is neither of these. 

Sobran thought of Celeste, he thought of – and then he does not think anymore, because Xas has brought their bodies flush together and he finds himself trembling in the angel’s arms. 

Afterwards, Sobran would remember that first night of intimacy. When he found himself making love to his wife it would sometimes come unbidden to his mind, and though he would try to force it back, it would nevertheless spur him on. After Xas revealed that he was indeed an angel fallen, though the memory no longer warmed him, Sobran would wonder what else the angel had wanted from him that night, and if he had been in danger of losing his soul as well as his heart.


End file.
